


if every cupcake were perfect

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Wrath Sanders, Wrath Sanders OC, Wrathality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton and Wrath make cupcakes.It goes better than expected.





	if every cupcake were perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittleTrashCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/gifts).

> wrath is my recurring oc :) patton/wrath is a crack! ship a tumblr anon suggested and now i SHIP IT
> 
> also the idea is from TheLittleTrashCat! ♡

Wrath looks doubtfully at the apron Patton's just handed him. Patton is beaming as he ties his own around his waist. His is a soft, pastel blue that says "These puns are armed and daddly!"

Thankfully, Wrath's is black and says in jagged white letters "Don't kiss the cook. He'll stab you."

"I don't know about this," Wrath says, automatically settling the apron over his biker jacket. His hair falls in his eyes and he huffs it out of the way with an impatient whoosh of breath. "I'm not exactly the _baking_ type, Pat."

"Sure you are!" Patton says cheerfully. "It will be fun. Here, I've already got these cupcakes cooling." He indicates a tray of chocolate cupcakes in colorful, pun-printed cupcake wrappers. "I thought we could start by frosting them."

"Uh, okay," Wrath says, doubtful as Patton sets him up with a plate of cupcakes and several different colors of frosting, all in their own tubes. He pokes at one. How is he even supposed to _do_ this? He's not like Patton. Patton's amazing in the kitchen. He can make stuff Wrath's never even heard of, and he always does it with that same sunny smile on his face, the one Wrath wants to kiss right off (and mess up his hair, while he's at it).

"Just take a deep breath," Patton advises. "It's okay. It doesn't have to be perfect." _But they're for _you_, _Wrath thinks in protest. _Of course it does._

He sneaks a peek at Patton's, and then snags a color blindly. It turns out to be pink. Okay. He can do this.

He squeezes and frosting splodges all over the top of the first cupcake in one big blob. He frowns in dismay, using the frosting tip to try and cheat and spread it around. It doesn't help much.

"Good first try!" Patton encourages, pushing his glasses back up his nose. His cupcake, of course, looks perfect. It has some sort of wavy, flutey pattern to it, and it reminds Wrath of a rose.

"I can't do this," Wrath says in frustration. Patton clucks in concern, setting down his frosting and coming over.

"What if I help you?" He asks. Wrath nods and Patton slips his arms around his waist, leaning around so he can still see. His hands on Wrath's almost burn him, or maybe that's because Wrath is so sensitized to Patton's touch.

"Here, like this," Patton directs. Under Patton's guidance, the frosting unspools in perfect curlicues, decorating the second cupcake in much the same way as Patton's first.

"Now you try," Patton says warmly, slipping back to his station. Wrath concentrates, the tip of his tongue sticking out slightly, as he tries to follow exactly the same way Patton's fingers moved.

A messy splotch of frosting drips from the end of the bag, spreading over the third cupcake like a white flag of defeat. Wrath's shoulders slump, frustrated tears pricking the corners of his eyes. It's so _stupid_ to cry over this, he berates himself. It's just a _cupcake._

"Wrath?" Patton asks, concern billowing when he sees the tears standing in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Wrath bites out. "I just- I messed it up again, that's all. Sorry, Pat."

"You don't need to apologize," Patton says. "It's okay. And-" He hesitates, then very deliberately lays out a sloppy mound of frosting on the cupcake he's working on.

"Patton!" Wrath exclaims. "What are you _doing_?"

"What does it look like?" Patton asks, adding messy scrawls of frosting to all of his cupcakes, and then he _giggles_, and the sound makes Wrath's mouth lift into a smile.

"Now they match!" Patton says cheerfully, looking down at his lopsided cupcakes, then over to Wrath's. "But you haven't finished all of yours. Want to finish them together?"

"Yeah," Wrath admits, his chest filling with soft warmth. "Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
